Harry Potter and A New Uprise
by Worsfold15
Summary: Thank you all for giving this fanfic a go i will be changing alot from the normal canon, so i hope you will not mind i would tell you it all now but i wish to keep it as a surprise which i am hoping that you like. Harry/Multi Warning FemSlash!
1. The beginning

Harry Potter & A New Uprise

Thank you all for giving this fanfic a go i will be changing alot from the normal canon, so i hope you will not mind i would tell you it all now but i wish to keep it as a surprise which i am hoping that you like.

I do not own nothing apart for the things i made up and you other credit goes to J.

CHAPTER 1 – The beginning

In a small bedroom in a normal sized house a young man is crying, this young man is Harry Potter, he is a fairly built young man, he has messy black hair, hiding under it on his forehead is a scar shaped like a lightning bolt he got it when he was a baby when a dark wizard who goes by the name of Lord Voldemort tried to kill him but failed because his mother gave up her life for him which made the curse back fire and destroyed his body, until forth year at Hogwarts where Harry was kidnapped when he took the trophy to win the Triwizard Tournament with the other Hogwarts champion Credric Diggory, as soon as they took the cup they was porkeyed to a graveyard where the betrayer to his parents and godfather was and killed Credric, then he took some of Harry's blood for a ritual to give Lord Voldemort a new body so he could return to power, Harry had to dual him for his life but got away just in time. The next year was also a bad year with a bitch named Umbrigde, constantly calling him a liar and using blood quill's to torture him. After a while Harry starts having dreams about Voldemort torturing his godfather Sirius Black and set off to save him, while the battle started off bad it got better until Sirius died and Voldemort turned up to try and kill Harry, now he has just lost he's godfather in a battle at the Ministry of Magic, Yes magic Harry Potter is a wizard but not some any old wizard he is a famous one, he is the Boy-Who-Lived but don't let him hear you call him that he hates the name as it's a constant reminder how he's parents died. What has pissed Harry off the most is the headmaster Albus Dumbledore dropped a prophecy on his head right after the battle, about a year before he was born a Prophecy was made about the dark lord and a unborn child it said '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal. But he will have power the Dark Lords knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...' _This made two boy's a target Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, But the Dark Lord marked his rival which Harry carries on his forehead a lighting shaped scar now because of this he can't get a moments rest out in public everyone recognises him and always tries to talk to him ask him questions or kill him. 

Harry has lost nearly everything because of this Dark Lord, He has lost his parents, his Godfather even his childhood but he is not going to get away with it Harry has vowed to finish him for the sake of the world. After crying to himself a tap for a while a tap on the window made him look up. Sitting there was a handsome owl holding his leg up with a letter attached, so Harry got up to untie it. It was from his former DADA Professor Remus Lupin.

'_Harry,_

_I'm so sorry for holding you back that night i know why you was doing it but he wouldn't of been brought back and i would of lost you as well i may not act like it but i love you like a son. I also writing to tell you that i can pick you up and get you out of the house of muggles but where would you like to stay The Barrow, Grimmauld Place or there is a place that you would feel comfortable in but i do not wish to write it down in case this owl is attack or something we can talk about it later. Please Write back to tell me if you are okay and if you would like to leave._

_Remus' _

The letter was straight to the point not beating around the bush like the ones he normally received. He must say he did not expect that to come from Remus he had clue he felt like that but it made him happy someone out there still cares for him so he decided to write back now.

'_Remus_

_I'm sorry for the things i said i truly am and if anyone knows what I'm going though it's you! I am touch on how you feel i never knew and well I'm glad you helped me so much back in third year with them disgusting Dementors and helped me calm down when i first met Sirius, i am truly grateful. Yes i would love to leave his hell well it more feels like a mental home lock in my room all day no one to speak to and seeing nobody for days, how long till you can get me? Can we talk about where we are going when you collect me? I am not sure yet. I am okay despite of things and yes i would like to leave ASAP!_

_Harry'_

He went other to his own snowy owl Hedwig "Hey girl up for a fly?" a hoot told him yes "good take this to Remus for me?" with another hoot she was gone; Harry went other to his bed to get some sleep.

_Remus Lupin smiled when Hedwig flew to him. "Hey girl" he said while taken the letter off her, after reading it he said aloud. "Tomorrow will be the day"_


	2. The Will

Harry Potter & A New Uprise

Thank you all for giving this fanfic a go i will be changing alot from

the normal canon, so i hope you will not mind i would tell you

it all now but i wish to keep it as a surprise which i am hoping that you like.

I do not own anything apart for the things I made up and you

Other credit goes to J.

CHAPTER 2 – The Will

Harry awoke around midday the next day when the front door bell rang, he quickly got out of bed when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Harry sat on his bed waiting till a knock on his door. "Come in?" Harry call out, then Tonks walked in with her heart shaped face with pink spiky hair, short but had a nice figure then behind her entered, Bill Weasley he's best friend Ron Weasley oldest brother, he was tall fairy built, long Weasley red hair and a dragon tooth earring, next to enter was none other the Remus Lupin the Werewolf looked as bad as ever he looked like he hasn't slept in days weeks even but he still had he's brown greying hair and a look of hope in his eyes with one look at Harry he rushed other and embraced him and started crying Harry couldn't help it and joined in still deeply upset about the death of his Godfather Sirius Black after a while they let go of each other. "Harry how are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"Physically good mentally bad" He replied quietly "Wotcher Tonks, Bill."

After saying hello to each other Remus got straight to business like always. "Harry the place i could not mention in the letter is Potter Manor as secret keeper i couldn't risk it being found out by the wrong people, it has twenty rooms, ten are bedrooms which has their own bathrooms, two rooms are library one is all magical and the other is all muggle and the biggest room is a practice room which you can practice in how does that sound?"

"Potter Manor? Why am i only hearing of this now?" Harry asked getting a bit angry for being left out

"Because we couldn't get there till now that's why" Bill answered this time

"Why is that?" Harry asked the red head

"Because your father signed it other to Sirius as he didn't want it no more and i believe Sirius left it in his will for you."

"A will?" Harry asked confused.

"Today that's where we will be going now so please be quick when packing and don't leave nothing behind as will not be coming back" Remus finished.

Harry was over the moon with that he hated this place always bullied and threatened by his family, starved for days when they thought he didn't deserve it, never allowed friends, now he was leaving for good. After he was packed with everything his old school trunk like his broomstick a Firebolt , school books cauldron, potions ingredients. He had some help from Tonks. Outside the house was a red Nissan car which Harry soon found out belonged to Bill. While driving Harry and Tonks decided to play let's poke each other and was in laugher after it turned into a tickle war with of course Tonks winning. Soon they were outside the leaky cauldron in London and they got out when Bill parked the car and entered Diagon Alley and quickly made their way to Gringotts.

Outside Gringotts Tonks pulled Harry to the side and spoke quietly. "Harry I'm here if you need me okay?" He replied with a nod and a hug then they entered the bank where the Goblins were running around doing business with their customers. Harry was soon in a room full of people some who he knew some he didn't. The first people he caught eyes with was none other than his school rival Draco Malfoy this pissed him off so stormed off muttering "why the fuck is he here" So a goblin came in to start reading the will.

"Today is the day the will of Sirius O. Black" The said

'_The Last Will and Testament of Sirius _

_I Sirius write this of my own free will watch by my witness's Director Ragnok of Gringotts bank and Potter account manager Griphook. _

_I leave Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy: completely nothing apart from disownment from the Black House. _(At this Nacissa Malfoy and Draco got up and left)

_I leave Andromeda and Nymphadora (aha i can say both of your name's without getting cursed)Tonks: 3 Million Galleons for a better style of life, half the ownership of the chocolate frog company so you will not run out of money and of course i will reinstate (that is the right word right?) you into the Black House._

_Ron Weasley i leave you: 1 million Galleons for being a good friend to Harry and not letting him face the troubles he has on his own._

_Hermione Granger i leave you: 1 million Galleons also for the same reasons as Ron._

_Fred and George Weasley my fellow pranksters i leave you: 1 million Galleons to help you towards that shop you always wanted (i heard Harry as helped you i Thought i will do my part) also i leave full ownership of Zonko's joke shop to use's to help you with any expansion or just to use in as you base ground._

_To the rest of the Weasley's i leave you: 3 million Galleons which you deserve so much, you always looked after Harry and this is the best i could do to say thank you._

_Remus Lupin my friend and the last Marauder i leave you: 5 million Galleons so you can a life you deserve and of course i give you Were cottage (Hope you like the name old friend) i had it built just for you._

_Albus too many names Dumbledore sorry old friend but do have too many i leave you: 2 million Galleons toward the war effort. _

_Now last the Son of Prong's, the Godson of Padfoot, the cub of Moony and the destroyer of Wormtail the Descendent of the entire Marauder's in so many ways, Harry Potter (bet you was waiting for some silly thing like the Boy-Who-Lived no chance) i leave you: 250 million Galleons sorry it's a lot, Potter Manor which you father gave me after he moved to Godric's hollow, Marauder's Den is another house which i think you would like, plus i make you head of the Black House which comes with many house and businesses and last but not least I'm sorry I've left you and i love you stay strong.'_

After the will was read out many people was crying but none more than Harry he was wrapped up by Tonks who was crying as well soon a goblin came up to Harry. "Mr. Potter, sir sorry to interrupt but Director Ragnok wishes to see you." Harry nodded and followed the goblin to an office at the end of the hall way.

"Mr. Potter I'm glad to see you, I wished it were on better terms." Director Ragnok said when Harry entered the room

"Please just Harry and it's an honour to meet you sir" Harry's reply shocked both goblins they was not expecting manners like this.

"Ok Harry then it's just Ragnok to you, This is Griphook you account manager" Harry shook his hand "Here is the Black Family ring to prove you are head of house" Harry picked up the solid gold ring which had the Black family crest on it and slid it on his finger. "And here is the Potter Family ring, just put it on the same finger and it should merge together." After slipping on the second gold ring when they merged together the family crest's become smaller so they both can fit on the ring.

"Now you are Head of both House's here is a list of what you have

'_**Harry Potter Trust Vault**__ – _

_20,000 Gallons (Refilled at end of year)_

_**Potter Family Vault**__ –_

_500,000,000 Gallons_

_Loads of books, jewellery and treasure_

_**House's**__ –_

_Potter Cottage at Godric Hollow_

_**Business**__ –_

_50% of __the Daily Prophet_

_20% of _Flourish & Blotts

_40% of Microsoft_

_30% of Sony_

_33% of _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

_**Black Family Vault**__ –_

_250,000,000 Gallons_

_Loads of books, jewellery and treasure_

_**House's **__–_

Number 12, Grimmauld Place

Potter Manor

**Business **–

40% of Borgin & Burkes

60% of Quality Quidditch Supplies

30% of the Leaky Cauldron'

"Wow that's a lot" Harry spoke in awe.

"Of course Harry these two families are very old" Ragnok replied "Harry if you don't mind could we do a blood test?"

"What for?" Harry asked

"Oh to see if we have and more vaults for you" Ragnok replied with Harry only nodding to say yes once Griphook got a piece of parchment and a dagger brought them over pricked Harry's finger but no new house's came up.

"Thank you Ragnok and Griphook, when you have a second could you get me a bank card so i could it in muggle stores and a bank note book please?" Harry asked

"Of course sir it will be ready by the time you leave" Griphook replied and left, then Harry shook Ragnok hand and left after finding Remus and the others he found the Weasley's and everyone else has left wanted to give him some time to himself which he was most grateful for after Griphook gave Harry the stuff he asked for they left for Potter Manor.


	3. Attack

Harry Potter & A New Uprise

Thank you all for giving this fanfic a go i will be changing alot from the normal canon, so i hope you will not mind i would tell you it all now but i wish to keep it as a surprise which i am hoping that you like.

CHAPTER 3 – Attack

When Harry, Remus and Tonks arrived at Potter Manor they was greeted by many cheers who have served they happy for the return of their master but the loudest cheers was from no other then "DOBBY?" Harry shouted happily hugging the small grey elf.

"Harry Potter Sir Its an honour serving you, I have been since you set me free" Dobby replied.

"Thank you Dobby" Harry said while smiling to the elf that disappeared with a loud crack.

Harry started exploring his new house which was massive loads of bedrooms all with bathrooms attached; a office that is styled for a rich minister, the kitchen was big with a mixture of muggle and magical appliances and a muggle room which had muggle televisions, computers, game consoles and many more muggle technology. After looking around a bit more and a richly decorated house he went to bed in the master bedroom.

The next morning Harry showered and dressed and went to the dining room for breakfast. At the dining room table was Remus and Tonks was having a chat when Harry walked in. "Wotcher Harry" Tonks said "Do you like this place?"

"Morning Tonks, Remus. Yeah only seen a couple of the rooms, the muggle room is great" Harry replied.

"Harry is there anything you would like to do today?" Remus asked

"Yeah I would like to go shopping for some clothes if I am allowed?" Harry said

"Of course you are you are an adult now thanks to Sirius you are able to do magic anywhere now within the laws of course. We can go after Breakfast" Remus replied with a large smile.

After Breakfast Harry, Remus and Tonks went to Diagon Alley to get some shopping after getting enough clothes to last a lifetime, some new books and a new cauldron when a familiar voice shouted "HARRY!" was all he heard while being engulfed by a young women with busy brown hair.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Harry I have missed you. How are you?"

"I'm okay how are you?" Harry answered

Hermione was just about to answer until she was pulled to the floor by Harry as a Green bolt went past. Standing around them was twenty people dress in black robes with sliver masks. Reacting fast Harry sent stunners towards the attackers soon Remus and Tonks joined in but they was still outnumbered by a large number.

After constantly shooting stunners and reducto's, Harry, Hermione, Remus and Tonks were starting to tire out they was just about to give up when several pops was heard around them. Albus Dumbledore and many members of the Order of Phoenix arrived to help.

Soon after the attackers retreated they were silence until Harry broke it shouting "Why the fuck does it have to happen today?" After many people's shocked reactions and gasps at his language Dumbledore Answered.

"Harry please return home so i can clean this mess up." Harry just nodded and was soon grabbed but Remus and disapparated back to Potter Manor.

"For Fuck Sake, Why is it every fucking time I'm in trouble Albus Fucking Dumbledore always has to save my fucking arse?" Harry was yelling about in his room to himself. "Am i too weak to save myself or the people i care about?" He was just about to say something when Remus spoke up.

"No you're not Harry, Who would thought you would have been attack today?"

"Remus?" Harry gasped "how long have you been here?"

Remus smiled at Harry "About two minutes now everyone could here you even Dumbledore." Then he started laughing at Harry's shocked face but it wasn't long till he joined in.

After a couple of moments Harry and Remus went downstairs to everyone one else Harry had a sorry look on his face while saying. "Sorry Professor didn't mean any offense."

Dumbledore smiled with that twinkle in his eyes. "None taken i must admit if i was not worried about you right now i think i would be doing the same thing in my office." Everyone was shocked by his words who would have thought he would curse at the top of his lungs.

Harry now seeing who was there smiled towards them and thanking them. There was Remus, Tonks, Bill Weasley, Kinsley Shacklebolt, Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody and Fleur Delacour (which surprised Harry).

"Many other members returned to their posts or home Harry I will pass along you thanks if you wish?" Dumbledore spoke after Harry said his thanks which Harry nodded to his question. "I also must be off, Harry take care" Then Dumbledore left soon followed by Bill, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kinsley and Remus which Harry wasn't happy about.

"Arry it's so good to see you again, But i wished it was under a betta time" Fleur said while hugging him

"Hey Fleur, Beautiful as ever" Harry replied before blushing wondering why he said that. But Fleur just smiled while blushing herself.

"Harry? Do you really think I'm beautiful? And you do know I'm not using my Veela powers." She asked shyly.

Now Harry didn't know what to say he was going to blame the Veela power for the slip of his tongue so he replied with a simple statement. "Of course, who wouldn't" Well he didn't expect what came next. Fleur pulled him for a kiss that shocked Harry but he soon came over it and kissed back.

After a while the two teens stopped the 'as Harry called it' battle of the tongues and talked aimlessly about anything that popped to mind. "I've noticed your English has improved a lot Fleur." Which was true she only had some trouble with a few words like his name but he found it sexy.

"Well i have been working in Gringotts and have been taking English lesson with them." Fleur replied Harry was shocked how he hadn't known this.

"I wished we stayed in contact after that tournament." Harry said with a sad face

"Me too but I'm back again and not going anywhere." Fleur replied making Harry smile.

After another 'Battle of the tongues' Remus returned "Hey Harry sorry for leaving, i needed to pick up the stuff you brought each shop keeper summoned the stuff you brought of them and held it and don't worry i thanked them for it" Remus said with a smile.

"It's okay Remus and thanks i forgot about it all" Harry replied with a smile. Soon Fleur had to leave so after a quick kiss she was gone then Remus smirked the famous Marauder smirk.

"So Harry, How far did you get? If you're anything like Sirius you're a sly dog" Remus chuckled after saying this.

"Shut it you, and no i didn't do what you're thinking i am a upstanding gentleman" Harry shot back while laughing.

While laughing Remus got out "Just like your father then dates first?"

"Naturally" Harry said with a smirk. Then he took his shopping then ran upstairs to his room to put it away.

In a dark and fairly rich looking Manor Screams and yells of pain can be heard thought out its rooms.

"Wormtail you failed me i am most disappointed in you, i thought you was a expert in killing?" Voldemort hissed

"Milord Reinforcements turned up in aid for the boy we were out numbered." Wormtail answered though the pain his master was putting him though.

"Dam that boy his luck will soon run out" Voldemort hissed then sent another curse at Wormtail.

Draco Malfoy was in deep thought when he returned from Gringotts, Why is it always him who gets it all the wrong, for years he has been trying to get one over Potter but couldn't do it not in the class room (expects potions but that don't count has Professor Snape hates Potter), not in a fight with Magic or Physical attacks and nor even in Quidditch, His father beat him so much for it and he was ways blamed Potter for that happening but sitting here thinking over things he realised it wasn't Potter to be blamed it was his father, Mother didn't know what has happened when he and his father went into his father's study after moaning that Potter beat him again.

He was hoping it wasn't too late to change or he himself would become dark which he did not want and only one person, NO he thought three people he could turn to hopefully they would help him after everything he has done but these three people was not the only ones he would be going to for help there are others that could help him for the future.

After sending off all the owls off with the letters he just wrote he was only hoping that one would understand.

AN – Well that's another Chapter hope you enjoyed it. Would did you think of the attack? I know it wasn't much but I'm not used to writing battle scenes at all sorry I'm working to improve on that. What about Harry and Fleur? Do you think she is a good match? Should she be the first to completely have Harry or should someone else? What about Draco i haven't fully decided yet but what type of roles should he play in this? Best friend or just a close friend?

Well please R&R all is welcome helps me improve and move forward.


	4. Summer Changes

Harry Potter & A New Uprise

Thank you all for giving this fanfic a go i will be changing alot from the normal canon, so i hope you will not mind i would tell you it all now but i wish to keep it as a surprise which i am hoping that you like.

CHAPTER 4 – Summer Change's

Half way through the summer Harry, Fleur, Remus and Tonks were sitting around having lunch when an idea came into Harry's head. "Hey, Remus now i am the Head of House i am basically an adult now right?"

"Yes Harry that's right and before you ask you can do magic" Remus replied

"I know that but that means now i don't have to wait till school to train. Would you guys mind helping me?" Harry was overjoyed; every time he is attacked nine out of ten times he can't use magic to defend himself without a warning from the ministry.

"Of course Harry i was going to talk to you about it after lunch but as you brought it up we can start after lunch instead hope you ready" Remus answered with a smile he knew how much Harry needed this not because he is weak hell no he could probably defeat most of the order without really trying it's because he wants to defend his friends and loved ones.

"Remus? What about sword fighting, you just in case i am disarmed and i need a way to fight back." Harry asked

"Well Harry that's a good idea let me get in touch with someone i know and i will see what i can do for you" Remus replied but when Harry was about to say something else a large owl flew in and landed in front of him.

'_Dear Lord Potter_

_I know i am the last person you would want to hear from but i beg for you to help me,_

_My father is a twat and now the dark lord wants me to continue in place of my father. I neither know that in the past everything I have done makes me look like I want to join him and kiss his ass but I swear to you that I do not nor dose many others that I know of. Luckily the Goblins have made me Head of my House now my father cannot touch me, my mum or our money. I wish to form an alliance between our houses to make a better future, i am willing to meet on your wishes but i truly can say that it will do well to be together then separated. I remember our first year on the train ride to schools i said some families are better than others, i must say that i still believe that but i was wrong on the families i meant, right now i see why you picked Weasley over me and i cannot blame you only i am to blame._

_Please reply back soon _

_Lord Draco Malfoy, Head of House Malfoy _

Well to say Harry is surprised is wrong he was stunned he couldn't believe what was written on this parchment. "Hmm Remus look at this" he muttered before giving the letter to him.

"Interesting" Remus muttered when he finished reading the letter "It seems we could get a new ally Harry"

"Yes but i don't want this to be a trap but if it is not then house Malfoy will be welcome with open arms but as allies not friends" Harry Announced "Remus when could i meet with him and where?"

"Well tomorrow will be a good time and the Leaky Cauldron would be safe" Remus answered. Harry left to write a response to Malfoy while Remus went to recruit help for the meeting.

Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at 1pm "Hello Tom may i have a private room please?" Harry asked Tom the barkeeper when he got to the bar.

"Of course milord Potter" Tom Answered with a smile "Would anyone be joining you?"

"Thank you Tom and yes one Lord Malfoy would be could you lead him though but not tell anyone we are there and could i have a butterbeer for me and one for my guest when he arrives please." Harry Answered while being soon to his room "Of course milord" Tom answered while he left.

Harry waiting five minutes till Malfoy turned up "Lord Potter thank you for meeting me" Malfoy spoke as soon as he entered.

"Draco please drop the lord stuff for this meeting and how could i help you?" Harry replied evenly

"Well Harry the day before you was attacked the dark lord came to me wanting me to join him but even though i have been an asshole i never want to join him i only wish for an alliance between our houses and a safe place to stay." Malfoy answered while Harry was staring at him.

While Harry was staring he wanted to observe Malfoy's facial expressions to see if he lying but only saw honesty "Okay Draco lets proclaim our alliance." Harry rose and stood proud before stating. "I, Lord Potter Head of Houses Potter and Black Proclaim my alliance with House Malfoy." After finishing a white mist appeared.

"I, Lord Malfoy Head of House Malfoy proclaim my alliance with House Potter." Now the white mist turned into a white flash and then disappeared.

"Right I'm glad i got though that book on lords responsibilities" Harry said with a grin "ok now how will you help in return?" Harry asked

"How ever you need help i will try my best or i could even help train in the dark arts if you willing." Draco answered

"Well il think of something but I'm not too sure with the dark arts just yet." Harry said evenly Draco only nodded. "While for your second request you will stay at Potter manor for the time being, so returns home and get your mother then pack and be at the back here by 3pm understood?"

"Yes see you soon" Draco got up and left and Remus walked in. "Everything okay Harry?"

"Perfect Remus would did you get to come along?"

"Well we got Tonks, Bill Weasley, Moody and Kingsley."

"Ok well Malfoy is coming back to Potter manor with us so get Moody and Bill to stay in here to wait for them, they are my allies now and i want to go to Flourish and Blotts." Harry spoke while standing and getting ready to leave.

"Will do Harry" Remus said while leaving.

When Harry arrived at Flourish and Blotts he started looking around for useful books to help him train after looking around only five books caught his eye these were 'True Warding', 'The Art of Spell Crafting', 'Book of Potions', 'Battle Charms' and 'Battle Magic' so he brought these and left to collect the Malfoy's.

At the Burrow Ron was in a foul mood he just received a letter from none other than Malfoy asking for his help, what pissed Ron off was the cheek of it years he has been insulted and now after one letter Malfoy thinks it's over they are best of friends well Ron will not buy it.

At the Grangers House Hermione after the attack she was dropped off home by an order member called Cyan Jones a new member, she was torn between forgiveness and hatred over the letter she got from none other than Draco Malfoy, to say it was a surprise and she doesn't know how to respond to it maybe Harry or Ron knows what to do.

After Harry returned from getting the Malfoy's he showed them where they would be staying and gave them a warning. "Right now you're in my house i got some ground rules understand?" Harry asked them which they both nodded to "Good now whoever is here you will show respect and treat them as equals including house elves, now if both parties have a problem with each other you can settle it in a duel down in the duel chamber no arrangements about. Now if you break these rules you are going straight back too Malfoy Manor but if you are not in the wrong i shall stand up for you okay?"

"Understood Harry and i know you're talking about Weasley so il do my best to try not to jump to his bait" Draco answered while Narcissa nodded after that Harry nodded and walked off to find Remus and to see when training starts and too see if Fleur was around.

AN – Please R&R all is welcome helps me improve and move forward. Hey what did you think about the letter and meeting? I know if wasn't long. Cyan Jones is a OC in case nobody knows that :P and how do you think the other members of the golden trio will react to Draco's letter's? Hope you enjoyed it


	5. Author's Note 1

Hey Guy's sorry about this but some stuff has come up in real life so my next update will not be up for some time but do not worry I will update again. I like to say thank you to all reviews they have show me your support and advice I am sorry I do not reply to all of you but I will try harder too in the future. Thank You All Again :D :D

Worsfold15


End file.
